The Kings Daughter
by Rohiana Tinuveil
Summary: Why would the King keep the fact secret that he has a Daughter? Who is this child, and who is the mother? Rating for swearing in later chapters. Please R&R, and if you flame me, I will give the fire to Bob, my Balrog, to keep at a pet :)


The Kings Daughter 

  


Standing in front of the doors, hearing the elves inside question their being there, gave her butter-flies. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach and put one last spell on the door handle before opening them walking into the hall, then closing them one last time.

"Vudui', il'er." (Greetings everyone.) The young elf with long brown hair said to the quickly forming crowd. They all wanted to know why they had been summoned here. "Oio naa elea lla alasse'!" (Ever is thy sight a joy!")

She had been prolonging their patients, trying for their anger. Anger is her power. She can control it. She had been practicing for, what was it? Ah, yes 150 years. For 150 years she had lulled her gift to a soft humming one might hear in the back of their mind. Just an annoyance, something you only thought you heard. Until it hit. On her command, every one did as they were told. On her command, they would howl at the moon, if she had control over them. For her, anger is power, hate is power, and violence is power. If directed to her, she could control any one. This was why every one was here. 

Her master had sent her specific orders. How could she doubt him? He had proclaimed her gift, he had taught her to use it, and he had told her it was stronger then His. She could never doubt him. Yet, here she was, trying to make her self leave, to turn around and set him loose out in the world to try to find her. 'No!' she thought. 'I must do this. These Elves would be hurt if I did not.'

All around her people were whispering, but now seeing that she was waiting, things started to quiet down. "Lle tela?"(Are you finished?) She asked, as all eyes turned to her. She was answered by a few nods, but mostly got glares. 'I wonder if these all honored elves will scream whilst having Him in their midst?' She thought sneeringly. 

"Tula!" (Come!) She said quietly, closing her eyes and focusing on her task. At once the tightly packed circle dissipated. The screams of many an Elf could be herd through out the castle.

They scattered, not knowing where to hid, trying the doors and finding them bared. 'Good.' 

If she were to try hard enough, she could control this group with mere fear. But controlling him was enough to make her knees wobble under the shear strain. 

You could tell by the look in his eyes that his badly bruised face and arms were not even an annoyance. He could not feel anything. Just to see him walk after what they had done to him under her control was enough to make any one faint before him. The whole time, he had not screamed once.

"Uuma dela." (Do not worry.) She said lightly to the elves, then she smiled. He had almost reached her. Right as he reached for her neck, she called upon her power.

"Tampa." (Stop.) She commanded. Her voice shook the room with an unseen clap of thunder.

All of a sudden, his whole body went rigid. His hand stopped right at the base of her neck, ever still. His eyelids held open, and his chest did not finish its rise. His foot was partly lifted from the ground as he was about to step forward. He did not move.

There, standing in front of her, under her control, was Morthk'sher, Morgoths son. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N If you haven't noticed (you should have noticed), I am using Elvish in this story for the beginning. Also if you haven't read the books, but you have seen the movie, then you should at least know that Morgoth was the Totally Evil Dude that created the Balrogs. Well, to tell you a little more, before Soroun became all powerful, he was an apprentice. To Morgoth. Morgoth was the RULER OF ALL. He had complete power, and was not afraid to use it. (People out there who know if differently, plz review me and tell, b/c I don't have The Silmorinion (sp), I've only heard it from a friend) He was like a Soroun times 10. :) I'm sure he didn't have a son, but this is just a fanfic, so Morthk'sher (His name means Evil one) is mine!! Also the Mysterious Girl and her Master are mine too :) !! 

  


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, boom shika yada yada woot. There, is that plain enough? Or do I need to speak Reader talk?? *Grunts twice, points at story, points at J.R.R. Tolkien's grave and points at Movie, then grunts twice.*Do. You. Understand? GGGooooooodd little readers!

  


(A/N For my other story I got a review saying fanfiction.net was not a chat room, but I am not actually talking to my friend Rachel, I'm just typing stuff that would make people smile. But the cheese-puff thing did happen. She promise Pearl she would give her a cheese-puff when she reviewed Pearls story......Well, lets just say that Pearl never got that cheese-puff and leave it at that :) Please R&R!) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
